Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 9)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Route 222, Sunyshore City, Route 223, Victory Road, Pokémon League *Click here for Part 8. *Click here for Part 10. =Route 222= When you deal with the situation at the Spear Pillar, this route is opened. This route is found between Valor Lakefront and Sunyshore City. There are no important events here, you can just pass this route and continue to Sunyshore City. Click here to continue. Events Get TM56 Fling Talk to the boy near a house to get TM56 Fling. Pikachu Fan Club The Pikachu Fan Club is located at the first house on this route. In the house, there are several Pikachus here and the man inside is planning to challenge the Pokémon Championship using only Pikachus. One of the Pikachu in the house is not really a Pikachu at all, it is a Poké Kid wearing a Pikachu suit, and she will battle with her two Pikachu. Pokémon Size Contest The house next door of the Pikachu Fan Club lives a man who dreams that a trainer will bring him a giant Pokémon. He will reward you well if you show him a large Pokémon. =Sunyshore City= Sunyshore City is located at the extreme east of the map of Sinnoh. The city is consists of a lot of solar panels, because the town use too much electricity. The solar panels is made into a walkway, where you need to walk on it in order to reach to the Gym. There is a lighthouse in this city. To the north, it is the Pokémon League. It have Sunyshore Market where it sells Seals, different Seals everyday. Events Meet Flint, the Elite Four When you enter Sunyshore City for the first time, Flint, the Elite Four, approaches you. He said that the gym leader, Volkner, the gym leader of the city, is very bored because he have not seen enough great trainers. (This means that he keep winning in a battle until he gets bored!) He wanted you to battle with Volkner. Then he walked away. Currently, the gym leader is not in his gym right now. He is at the lighthouse in the city. Head to the lighthouse located at the southeast of this map. Click here to head to Vista Lighthouse. ---- Sunyshore Market There is a market near the Poké Mart in this town that sells seals to the trainers. If you do not have a Seal Case right now, receive it from the woman in Solaceon Town in order to buy the seals. There is a lady at the left of the entrance will give your lead Pokémon Effort Ribbon if your Pokémon have put in a lot of efforts by leveling up tons of times. ---- Jasmine Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine City (the city in Johto league), is standing on the beach north of the city. She will tell you that you have to turn back because if you proceed forward, it is the Pokémon League. In order to challenge the Elite Four, you need to have eight badges. The last badge can be obtained from this city! So let's hurry up and challenge Volkner. ---- Get HM07 Waterfall After you defeat Gym Leader Volkner, go back to Jasmine and she will give you HM07 Waterfall, the last HM you need to access the Pokémon League. Now, proceed to Route 223 and you are ready to go to the League. ---- Julia's House A house found at northeast of the map lives a lonely woman, Julia. If you tell her about your journey, she will award your lead Pokémon ribbons. You can receive one ribbon each day, and there are seven different types of ribbon can be collected, depending on her mood. ---- Get More Pokétch Apps A Pokétch developer is staying in a house near the Munchlax rocks that requires Rock Climb to access. He will gives you Pokétch Apps if you show him Pokémon of a certain nature. You must show him the Pokémon with Serious nature first before the Naive one. You cannot show him Pokémon with Quirky nature first. *Serious - Calendar *Naive - Dot Artist *Quirky - Roulette Vista Lighthouse The lighthouse is located at the southeast of the map. Head up the lighthouse and talk to Volkner looking at the binoculars. He will then want to take on your challenge, and if you lose, he will challenge the Pokémon League. Then, he went back to his gym. Now, head back to the gym located northwest of the city. Talk to Flint and he will tell you that Volkner is back. He will then cheer you on and hopes that you will give Volkner the best battle he ever had. Then, he will walk away, saying to meet you in the Pokémon League later. Sunyshore Pokémon Gym The electric-themed gym uses, obviously, Electric-type Pokémon. The whole gym is made of massive gears. And there is a switch on some gears which can turn the gears. Different colours of the switch rotate the gears different times. Green switch rotate 1 time in anti-clockwise direction. Blue switch rotate 1 time in clockwise direction. Red switch rotate the gears 2 times in clockwise direction. There is a trainer disguised as a Pikachu. If you are stuck, refer to the video by clicking the link below: Gym Leader Volkner Volkner is the strongest gym leader of the whole of Sinnoh, and has two strong Electric Pokémon - Raichu and Luxray, and Octillery and Ambipom. After you defeat Volkner, he will laugh because you have give him a very hot battle. He then award you the Beacon Badge, which allows you to be able to use HM07 Waterfall. With this badge, all Pokémon, regardless of their level, will obey you. Congratulations! With eight badges, you can now challenge the Elite Four! He also will give you TM57 Charge Beam. Now, you have to get the HM07 Waterfall. Click here to get it from Jasmine. *Click here for Part 8. *Click here for Part 10. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs